custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Shardak
Shardak is a Toa-Hero/Elemental Prince created by Arcturas to vanquish his enemies, The Seven Traitors. |} Early Life Shardak, Nightshade, and Arcturas were always running from the deadly Corpsians, Arcturas's enemies (although he did'nt know why they were running). Nightshade, a Corpsian Assassin, tells Shadowbringer when to attack them. Arcturas is mortally wounded in the fight and later killed by Skorpix. before he dies, Arcturus gives Shardak the Kanohi Ignika, the Mask of Life, and his Sword. He tells Shardak and Nightshade to run, before the Corpsians return to destroy him. After a small argument, Shardak agrees to go with Nightshade. That night, Shardak sees dark shapes among the trees. he goes off alone, and is attacked by a Hand of Mata Nui Agent, who, when he realizes he's a toa, lets him go and brings Shardak to the Hand. Hand of Mata Nui Shardak becomes good friends with Blast and Kyhrex, and trains with the Hand for some time before being granted full member status. Corpsian Attack The Corpsian armies, led by Shadowbringer and Nightshade, ready to attack the Hand. Before they can attack, Silencer calls Blast and Shardak to him and tells him of the traitors (Though he only mentions five), and how if the Hand is to survive, they, with Kyhrex, must leave for the Voidrealm, where Skorpix's Corpsian's will not persue them. The Corpsians burst in, armed to the teeth. Shardak fights with Shadowbringer, and knocks him into the water, and destroys a Copy of Corpse , blasting it with light. He, Blast, and Kyhrex regroup and flee for Voidrealm. Voidrealm Kyhrex, Shardak, and Blast encounter a patrol of Corpsians within Voidrealm, whom they fight of, but the Corpsians capture Blast. Kyrhex and Shardak decide that they can't let Blast be executed, and go to the Corpsian Stronghold to free him. Within the Corpsian Stronghold, they fight of the Corpsian Guards, and free Blast. As they flee, they encounter Nightshade, Shardak's Sister who tells Shardak she spied for the traitors and was responsible for Arcturas' death. Tortured by Nightshade's betrayal, Shardak, flees the stronghold and return to Voidrealm where they encounter Silencer and Melmox, alone. Silencer tells them that he tracked them here and that the Corpsians are closing in on the Hand. Later, a Corpsian Army, led by the Fury, attacks, and they are almost overwhelmed. in the battle, Silencer kills the Fury, but the Fury deals him a mortal Blow as well. As another army of Corpsians approaches, led by Flareus, Silencer tells Melmox to take the others back to the Hand while he holds of the approaching army for as long as he can. Melmox leads the trio into the night. Skorpix's Realm In the Skorpix's Realm alternate dimension, Shardak was killed by Skorpix when he was trying to escape the Corpsians. Dark Kingdom In the Dark Kingdom alternate dimension, Shardak was never created, as Arcturus was killed by Skorpix Nui before The Scattering. Shardak from the "real" reality comes into the realm and is captured by the alternate Element Lord of Jungle, who throws him into the Plant Prison with the alternate Shadowbringer. Shadowbringer tells him how Nightshade handed him over to the Element Lord of Jungle, then publicly claimed to have killed him. Shardak later escapes and burns the Plant Prison. He is attacked by a trio of Corpsian Exterminators , but destroys one. the dimentional gateway opens and Shardak returns to his reality. Other Information Abilities and Traits Shardak is brave, strong, and heroic, and is very loyal to his friends. He has a visious hatred of his Toa-Sister Nightshade and wants to ensure her downfall. He doesn't know why Arcturas created him, but he knows the powers of five of the traitors. Shardak uses the power of Light and has minor control over fire. His mask, the Kanohi Ignika, can awaken elements and bring creatures to life. BIONICLE.com Stats: Strength: 11 Agility: 12 Toughness: 12 Mind:10 See Also *Blast *Kyhrex *The Seven Traitors Category:Varkanax39 Category:Golden Ignika Category:Characters